In Another's Arms
by Sntr P Amidala
Summary: Obi/Ami. After Anakin’s Death (lava pit theory), Padmé finds comfort in Obi-Wan and he finds the same in her. Please R&R. :) *UPDATE: Finally Chapters 8 & 9 added!*
1. Declaration

Summary: After Anakin's Death (lava pit theory), Padmé finds comfort in Obi-Wan and he finds the same in her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A silhouetted figure loomed in the balcony of the large apartment overlooking the peaceful evening sky of Naboo. Padmé placed both her delicate hands on the railing and leaned forward a bit, her dark eyes looking towards the heavens. She spoke softly, her voice almost a whisper, "The sky is beautiful. How I wish you were next to me now, so you could see it." She spoke to her fallen husband. It had been weeks since she had learned of his passing through Obi-Wan. He had been so forlorn when he had delivered the message. Anakin had died by his hand. They had fought on Tatooine after Anakin had gone on a rampage and slaughtered the Hutts and many other creatures that he faulted for the pain inside of him. "Padmé," she heard a gentle voice call from behind her. She turned now to see the piercing blue eyes and handsome face of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. She could not help the smile that played now upon her lips. "Master Kenobi," she replied, with a gentle tone to match his. "Come join me." He stepped now to her side, with a few easy strides. He laid a large hand on the railing and glanced towards the sky before turning to look into her eyes. He seemed lost a moment as she stared back at him. Then he managed to stammer," Why are you out here so late, m'lady? It is cold." "I enjoy the night air," she whispered and now her eyes moved out to the scenery again. The moonlit lake gave off an eerie glow as it moved with the wind. A sad smile was now displayed as she let her eyes wander back to the Jedi Master's. He lifted a large hand to her cheek and touched her more gently than she could remember anyone ever doing before. This man had been her comfort in her greatest times of grief. And his very presence was her solace, her relief. And now, as he let his hand linger there, she felt passion for him that she knew had always loomed within her, but had never managed to surface until recently.  
  
Obi-Wan felt drawn to her, letting his hand rest there upon her pale, moonlit face. He let his eyes stare deep into hers and he could not form any words. She was beautiful, and even more radiant under this light. He let his hand trail down her cheek and fall to his side easily. An uneasy look overtook his features. "You are feeling alright, aren't you m'lady?"  
  
He spoke with such concern for her that she had to smile brightly and resist the urge to wrap her arms around him. "I'm fine," she said softly, her lips red and contrasting beautifully with the pale, illuminated face.  
  
He found himself staring at her mouth a few more seconds than he should have, then finally letting his eyes meet again with hers. He had come here to check on her and he had. So why could he not move to go? It seemed so easy as he had played it over again in his mind, yet it did not come to pass. So much had happened over the last few weeks. He'd seen his apprentice fall and perish in a smoldering pit, and by his very own hands. The events had taken their toll on him. And through it all, Padmé had been his one source of reason, of comfort. He found it hard to leave her side and so he could not bring himself to do it now, for she seemed so in need of him. She seemed to be getting physically weaker as well, as if the strain on her emotions had wreaked havoc on her frail body. He worried for her constantly. And there was no doubt in his mind now that he cared for her, very deeply, much more deeply than he could admit to himself. "Perhaps, I should go and leave you to rest. It is late. I only wished to see that you were alright."  
  
She placed her hand on his as it still gripped the railing. "Stay," she whispered, still gazing into his electric blue eyes. "I need your company."  
  
A jolt had passed through him as her hand rested on his and he had glanced at the delicate fingers sprawled over his large digits, then he had darted his eyes quickly back to her. Though his face was calm, he was reeling inside. This moment made him feel odd and out of control somehow. "I'll stay then, for as long as you need me." He heard himself speak the words gently, soothingly, but in his head it felt wrong to say such a thing. He felt as if he'd betrayed someone in doing so.  
  
She wanted him with all her being. She never wanted him to leave her side. She'd lost Anakin a long time ago. Anakin was choosing power over her. She would have lost him anyway, though she still harbored love for him. And the deep wound his passing had left in her, would never heal. And now she found great comfort in Obi-Wan and she no longer let herself hide the feelings she'd had for so long. "Don't go back to Coruscant," she said softly, never letting her eyes waver from his. He had started to say something but she went on," I know that eventually, you will want to go. But I need you here. I need you with me."  
  
Obi-Wan was definitely taken aback by her sudden declarations. He felt something deep inside of him burst with warmth and excitement, yet his face and his blue eyes remained as they had been, watching her calmly, steadily. "I am in no hurry to leave you m'lady, believe me. I would stay with you always, but the Council has final say in what I do. I must obey them, on my honor and by the oath I've sworn."  
  
Padmé frowned, making her features seem a little darker under the moonlight. Her once brilliant eyes were dark and sad these days and they looked forlorn now, desperate. She rarely let her true feelings come to the surface, but she chose to hide nothing from the man before her. "Would you? Stay with me always, if you could?"  
  
Her voice was so soft, so soothing and she spoke with such honesty that Obi- Wan's heart sank. He knew now, if he had not before, that he was hopelessly in love with this woman and it would tear him up inside to ever leave her alone. He placed his hand on her cheek again and she leaned into it slightly with her head. He watched her now with such devotion in his eyes; for once his own feelings came bubbling to the surface. But was this her grief? Was she merely reaching out to the first man she could? "You cannot mean what you say." He spoke gently to her, disbelieving of this tender moment between them.  
  
"I mean it, my dear Jedi." She turned her face into his palm and placed a delicate kiss there, then turned her face back to him. He had not pulled his hand away, he had watched in amazement, letting his blue orbs finally rest on her face, her eyes. "Don't leave me, please. Stay with me.. for always." She let the last two words escape her in a whisper, with a small sigh to follow and her eyes continued to stare into his, waiting for the slightest hint from him.  
  
He leaned in his head towards hers slowly, giving her time to turn away, and he let his lips find hers as he slipped his eyes shut and kissed her gently. The excitement and anticipation made him feel as if this were not real, as if any moment he would wake up on Coruscant within the walls of his room in the Temple.  
  
Padmé was surprised, but drawn helplessly into the kiss and the embrace that followed as he slipped both his hands around her slender waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her eyes shut, as he gently deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth and stroking her own tongue lightly. She felt the electricity of the moment course through her. It was real and it was finally happening. She played with his tongue a little, using her own to gently nudge his and massage it softly, sensually.  
  
Suddenly, thinking to himself that this was the worst possible thing he could have done at the worst possible moment, he placed both hands on either side of her, on her thin shoulders, and pushed her gently away from him. He opened his eyes and watched her as she opened hers reluctantly. The frown on her face, the look of despair in her dark eyes, made his heart break. "We can't do this Padmé," he whispered to her.  
  
She took a step back, slipping out of his grasp, his arms dropping easily to his sides. She averted her eyes towards the heavens again, wanting to look at anything but him right now. "I understand," she whispered back. Perhaps, he didn't feel for her what she felt for him. "I hope you don't take this moment to define me as a lonely, pathetic widow." She grinned at the remark, though it was a bitter smile and did not suit her. She turned her face back towards him, seeing the frown on his lips, framed by the thick facial hair.  
  
"Don't say such things," he answered, a forlorn tone in his tender voice. "It is simply not the right time.."  
  
"When is the right time," she cut him off, her voice never rising from a soft, even tone. "You just feel nothing for me. The moments we have shared where you have been my only light, my beacon of hope, have obviously meant more to me than they ever could to you."  
  
Her words stung him and he looked down. This brave Jedi Knight who had fought many formidable enemies, now felt reduced to the size of a small creature by the words of this petite woman. But she was strong wasn't she? Stronger than anyone he had ever known. That was what drew him to her. After Qui-Gon's funeral ceremony, they had begun their friendship. They had spoken at length about so many things. She had been a comfort to him then. And he could not repay the favor now. "I should go. I don't want to bring you any more pain, m'lady."  
  
Her demeanor softened when she spoke," if you go, pain is all I will be left with." She looked up at him now, her dark eyes glittering with tears that were forming. And he moved closer to her now, filling the space between them easily with one large stride. He lifted his hand to her face and wiped the tears away so gently with his large, clumsy digits that she could not help but smile. "Stay with me tonight."  
  
The words did not seem to shock him, though by all accounts, coming from Padmé, they should have been quite shocking. But he gave her a sweet smile. A smile she had seen many times in the past grace his lips. It was a smile she saw only in their private moments, when they would talk for hours while no one else was around. It was her smile and it let her know now how much he really cared. He leaned in again and pressed his lips to hers, then slowly straightened. "I cannot seem to deny you anything," he answered her with the smile still on his lips. It was a reply with his usual hint of wit.  
  
She gave a soft semblance of a laugh and looked up at him, her cheeks flushed and her smile brighter than it had been all night. "You know how I feel then."  
  
"I love you," he said plainly to her, his face looking serious a moment, but his blue eyes tender. "I expect I always have, and always will. You've always known that."  
  
"Have I," she asked, raising an elegant brow, a playful grin on her red lips.  
  
He moved his hands again to her waist, pulling her closer to him so that her body was pressed against his and they could feel the heat from one another as if it were there very own. Their faces were inches away as he leaned in and whispered. "I'll stay with you, always. I would never leave you. I cannot hope to leave you."  
  
"I'd be lost without you," she whispered back. Their eyes were hopelessly locked upon one another and an intense heat of passion passed between them. Obi-Wan put his forehead slowly to hers, their eyes still locked on each other. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh.  
  
"I love you," he repeated in a whisper barely audible. It seemed he repeated it more for himself. The revelation had finally been made and lifted a great weight from his shoulders. A weight he had ignored and felt he would always have to ignore.  
  
Padmé smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing his back with her hands tenderly. "My dear Obi-Wan, how I have always loved you," she whispered back, letting a sigh escape her. Her eyes relayed all of that and more as he opened his to look into them again. And she saw reflected back at her the same loving devotion she gave to him.  
  
~*~*~*~To be continued~*~*~*~ 


	2. Communication

She woke up with strong, muscled arms wrapped around her, protectively. She blinked her eyes open, in that dreamy stage between waking and sleep, her head resting on his chest and slender digits sprawled out on his well- defined stomach. She smiled, having awoken from the most restful sleep that had come over her in a long time. The sun shone through the curtained balcony, giving the room a nice glow.  
  
She recalled the events of last night, the kiss he had given her and later, falling asleep in each other's arms. When she remembered the kiss, it made her feel warm, it sent a surge of emotion and excitement through her. But they had left it at that and chosen to sleep only. She knew that neither of them was ready for anything else just yet.  
  
The rise and fall of his chest, with his easy breathing, lulled her again. And she began to recall a time, long ago, just before he had left Naboo, after the parade for the vanquishing of the Trade Federation. He had revealed something to her then, a hint of his feelings that she'd always suspected, but never allowed to come to the front of her mind. Her memory was vivid as she saw herself dressed in the elaborate white gown, the night quickly falling and the sound of the waterfall filling the balcony around her. He had come out, arms folded behind him, looking very handsome in his new robes. She had felt ridiculous, having to speak to him with so much outfitting and make-up. She could remember his voice clearly, as it was then, young and so full of hope. He told her he would miss her, though not in so many words. She had smiled politely and replied that she would miss their conferences. But it was clear, he had stammered, he did not really want to leave. And she was distressed that he was leaving.  
  
She blinked, feeling a low groan come from the Adonis lying under her. He snapped her back into reality before she could feel any of the melancholy she had felt then. She slipped her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep.  
  
"Padmé," he groaned softly, taking in a breath. He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and looked down at the woman he knew was not asleep, but very much awake and thinking. He smiled down at her, the glow of the sun making her hair look fiery and accenting the thin body snuggled against him. "I know you're awake," he whispered.  
  
She smiled and lifted her head to look at him. "I can't fool you, can I?" She watched him shake his head gently in reply. She stared deeply into his eyes. He was so amazing, and he was hers now. She could feel those protective arms around her for the rest of her life. And as strong and independent as she had been all her life, she needed him now more than she would let on.  
  
He was happy there just holding her and it seemed like he could go on like that forever. He pulled her up towards him, tightening the embrace and he felt that twinge of excitement as she gave him one of those sweet, private smiles he'd come to cherish. He didn't want to say what he was thinking just then, but he had to tell her. "I have to contact the Council today."  
  
He said this gently, his low voice making her tingle, though the words were unnerving. She was afraid the Council would send him away. She knew he had to speak the truth. He couldn't very well make up threats. "Must you," was the only reply she could muster up, her eyes still half closed from the sprinkles of light in the room.  
  
He sat up, pulling her up with him and leaned his head in to plant a tender kiss on her forehead. He then sat back and gave her a charming smile. "You know that I must. I am bound to the Council. And I gave my word I would report to them frequently. They are still very concerned for you, as am I."  
  
She let a small sigh escape her lips as she laid her head on his chest and fixed her dark eyes on his shining, blue-green orbs. She was concerned, a concern prominently displayed on her delicate features. This affair that they were beginning had many obstacles in its path. How could they ever hope to overcome them? "What are we going to do," she whispered to him, his face visibly changing and becoming more solemn as she spoke, the smile fading.  
  
"Don't worry Padmé. I'm certain the Council will not call me back to Coruscant."  
  
"Not yet.. but when they do, what then?"  
  
"I won't leave you. I can't. But you must understand my duties as a Jedi."  
  
She gave a small nod, a frown making her face look darker, almost moody. She knew he had a job to do, just as she did. And she did not what to think about what they would do if he were called away, if the Order found out. When she had married Anakin, the Council was furious. Only they were too busy with the Clone Wars and the separation of the Republic to take action. Nonetheless, the move was frowned upon and Anakin was never really the same afterwards. He'd let himself become attached and she saw by his temper, by his possessiveness, why the Jedi Order forbid it in the first place. But Obi-Wan was a far cry from his apprentice. She knew he would not turn out that way. She knew in her heart things would be different with him.  
  
He only watched her, catching glimpses of what she was pondering in that pretty little head of hers. He stroked her hair, running his large digits through the dark, auburn locks that framed her face. He wished so to comfort her, to quiet her mind of all worries, though he felt them too. But he was hopelessly bound to her now, as well as the Order. He would not give either one up. "Don't worry Padmé," he repeated in a comforting, calm tone.  
  
Oddly enough, the mere sound of his voice lifted a great burden off her shoulders. It was as if her mind, body and soul had followed his one voiced order all at once. It was truly amazing, the affects he had on her. She rolled off him a bit and stood up, the covers easily sliding off her and revealing the thin, white nightgown she'd worn. She felt his eyes on her as she opened the curtained balcony and let the light stream in. She turned, smiling and feeling the heat rise in her cheeks as he studied her intently. "Stop staring at me Master Jedi, and go speak with the Council," she said with a small, coy smile.  
  
He let out a small laugh and sat up, stretching as he did and groaning a little. He'd slept very well and it was a shame to have to leave the bed. He would convey to the Council that he still felt the need to remain close to Padmé, that he had been sensing a great disturbance in the Force as of late. He had not wanted to freely admit it, but the Council had to know the truth.  
  
~  
  
Obi-Wan stood before the rather large computer that would transmit his image and voice to the Jedi Council. He took a deep breath, glancing over the coordinates he had typed in, making certain the message would go to Coruscant, to his Masters. He closed his eyes and opened them after a bit. He had to calm his thoughts and quell his emotions. Master Windu and Master Yoda could not see him in such a state.  
  
Finally, he pressed the final button, beaming his image. He stood up straight, looking towards the small camera eye, awaiting the image of his Masters to appear on the holo-deck. Almost instantly, the figures of Mace Windu and Yoda appeared.  
  
"Master Kenobi, we have been anxiously awaiting your communication," came the words of Master Windu.  
  
"I'm sorry Master, I have not been able to reach you until now."  
  
"Troubled, you are, Master Kenobi. Hm," spoke the tiny figure of Master Yoda in his usual, curt style.  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda. I sense a disturbance in the Force. I have for some time. Somehow, I feel the Senator may be in danger," the words chilled him. He hadn't spoken them until now.  
  
"We have sensed this disturbance as well. You believe then, that you should keep a close watch on the Senator," asked Master Windu, almost casually.  
  
"Yes, Master. I believe fate has sent me here to be more than a counsel to the Senator."  
  
"Protect the Senator, you must. In grave danger, she may be. On her, our future relies," said Yoda, rather cryptically.  
  
"Excuse me, Master Yoda, but what do you mean our future relies on her," asked Obi-Wan, puzzled by the statement of his Master. He had sounded timid because he did not feel it right to ask such a question.  
  
"About that, worry not, Master Kenobi. Hm? The Senator, must you worry about. The Senator, must you protect," he emphasized his last words.  
  
Obi-Wan let a small frown play upon his lips. "Yes, Master," he replied, rather gravely. "I shall be in contact with you soon."  
  
"May the Force be with you," answered Master Windu.  
  
And there, the images faded, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the cold, white, sterile, computer room. He felt that same disturbance now, growing stronger each time it pulsed through him. But what did Padmé have to do with the future of the Jedi? This puzzled him like nothing else had. Why did Master Yoda not tell him what it meant? But he shook his head gently. He had to go to her now. Despite the warnings and the feeling of dread, he was beyond pleased that he would be able to stay with her, to keep close watch over her. That was what he'd wanted out of this communication.  
  
~*~*~*~To be continued~*~*~*~ 


	3. Sensation

Padmé sat at a modest sized desk, positioned before a giant window overlooking one of the many Nubian lakes and a gorgeous waterfall. Padmé's head was down and she was reading, quite concentrated on a proposal that had arrived to her, confidentially, from Coruscant. It was a standard proposal that the Senate was putting into effect. It dealt with border disputes over a few small systems. Padmé frowned as the proposal was signed by the Chancellor and said to go into effect immediately.. the document mentioned nothing about a vote. "No, there wouldn't be, would there," she though bitterly to herself.  
  
Obi-Wan stepped into the room, the scene before him was very calming. Padmé was hard at work and framed by a breathtakingly beautiful nature scene. He smiled to himself as he cleared his throat to get her attention. Her head shot up. She was ever on edge. He thought to himself that he should calm her a bit. She shouldn't be so tense. His news would definitely cheer her up, though she already had that bright smile she gave only to him.  
  
"Master Kenobi," she said with a bit more enthusiasm than she should have, being that Dormé and a guard was in the room, each one seated on either side of her. She saw Dormé's head shoot up out of the corner of her eye. She had to tone down her greetings. But she was excited to see him. And the smile on his face meant good news, of that she was certain.  
  
"M'lady," he replied in a very calm manner, noting the others in the room. He gave a small bow of his head in respectful greeting and stepped towards her desk in casual strides, stopping about a foot away. "I felt I should inform you, Senator, that the Council has instructed me to remain here on Naboo for a more extended period than originally planned."  
  
Her heart leapt for joy. He was staying; they'd felt it necessary for him to stay. Though she suddenly found herself wanting to know why. It was delightful news, of course, but why had they ordered her to be looked after? "Of course, Master Kenobi, you are welcome as long as you wish. But, may I ask, why has the Council decided I need protection? There have been no attempts on my life, no threats."  
  
She picked up on everything. Did he really think she wouldn't? How he loved this woman.. she knew him so well, understood his ever concern, and saw through his very countenance to reach the root of the problem. He nodded once to her, the smile having faded as he spoke very seriously now. "I am not clear on that m'lady. But it seems the Council has sensed a disturbance in the Force, as have I. They feel very strongly that you must be protected, lest this disturbance find it's way to you."  
  
Padmé gave a casual looking nod of her head, though her dark eyes were locked on Obi-Wan's blue-green orbs. Why would she be in danger? What was he not telling her? She knew he would recount it all to her later, in private. However, she was almost desperate for the information now. "I wish to speak more with you on this matter later today, Master Kenobi."  
  
"Of course, m'lady," he said with a bow and giving her a reassuring glance. He hated to distress her in anyway or concern her with such things after she had already been through so much. But he had to tell her. "I will depart for a short while and then return. I am under orders not to leave your side for very long, my Senator."  
  
She gave another slow nod of her head and kept her dark orbs gazing into his. She was definitely concerned. There was another element to all this. "Yes, Master Kenobi. We will speak together soon. I should like to know more about what the Council had to say about my safety."  
  
He gave a nod and another deep bow before turning on his heel to leave. He walked out quietly, leaving her to her work. Of course, now she was worried. "You certainly know how to bring peace to a woman, Obi-Wan," he thought to himself. He had to meditate before he spoke to her again. He would go to his quarters for the first time since yesterday morning and sit there to reflect and clear his mind. The Force would present him with the answer, with his next move.  
  
~  
  
It was late at night when her door opened. She had been sitting at her vanity, staring at her face in the large, ornate mirror for what seemed like hours. She wasn't really looking at herself, just contemplating. She looked up to see his gentle eyes staring back at her, cautious and questioning her. He yearned to be close to her, but he stood at the door, always the gentleman, awaiting her to beckon him to approach. Instead, she stood up and walked towards him, dressed in a thin white nightgown covered by a deep purple robe. He was blushing and moving his gaze over her as she came closer. She smiled and leaned up on her toes, placing her hands on his shoulders and moving in to plant a tender kiss on his lips. He wrapped his own arms around her and returned the kiss, lingering close to her face to stare deeply into her dark, brown eyes.  
  
"What is it," she whispered. He did seem troubled. He had been ever since he'd gotten that communication from the Temple. He told her everything he'd heard, but he had not wanted to discuss it until they were completely alone.  
  
"I am worried about you," he confessed to her. His eyes reflected all his feelings. They were open pools to her, and only her. He had never been this open with anyone, not even Master Yoda, whom he told most everything to. "I don't know what they could possibly mean. If you are the key to all our futures, many others will know this. The Dark Side is strong now, I feel it all around me. This disturbance, it has to do with you, I know it in my heart and soul." He spoke softly, but evenly. His tone was urgent as his eyes remained fixed on hers.  
  
She let her hands trail down to his. The clumsy digits played absently with her slender fingers as she pulled him towards the large bed. She sat down and he took his place beside her, their gazes never falling from one another. They were locked in such an intense moment, something very real and electric passing through them. It was as if they were one single body of energy. He had never felt more connected to her, nor she to him. And she whispered back to him, "don't worry. Whatever happens, I trust in you."  
  
The look of truth and sincerity in her eyes calmed him; her words and very being brought peace to him. "I will keep you safe, always." He leaned in now to place a kiss on her awaiting lips. Together, they feel back onto the soft bed, his body falling to cover hers under his weight. He ran one hand down the length of her body, while the other was cupped to her cheek. She was starting up at him and smiling, her expression was inviting to him. Her own arms came to wrap around his neck and pull him closer as he kissed her deeply, passionately. She could feel the desire in him as his tongue played with her almost ravenously.  
  
He had completely given into his feelings and desires now. Tonight would prove there was no turning back from this one. This moment would define their feelings and would stay with them for all time. He was not sure if his worry for her made him so weak for her now. Perhaps, he just needed her so much, needed her arms to wrap around him as they both became enveloped in a blissful night of passion. But here he was, and it would happen now, just as he'd often dreamt of it. And now he moved to kiss her neck and whispered to her. "I've waited so long."  
  
She smiled and placed a kiss on his temple, her hands moving down to wrap around his waist as he continued to feel the curves of her body and explore her skin with his mouth. The hair on his face tickled her lightly and she replied with a small giggle, "It has been far too long, Master Kenobi."  
  
~*~*~*~To be continued~*~*~*~ 


	4. Tribulation

Obi-Wan awoke with a start. Padmé had been sleeping on his chest, her arm draped over him in quiet slumber. He looked down at her and he took in a breath. As if she knew he had awoken, her own eyes fluttered open and moved slowly, sleepily up to meet his gaze.  
  
"What is it," she whispered in a half-sleepy daze.  
  
He was sitting up now and guiding her off him and gently onto her pillow, but his heart was pounding in his chest and suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his temples. He squinted and placed his fingers on either temple. "Something is terribly wrong," he said in a grave whisper. Padmé, at detecting the urgency in his voice, sat up as well and place her arm around his shoulders. She was deeply concerned as a slight groan of pain came from him.  
  
Obi-Wan felt another surge of pain now going through his entire body and he got out of bed, standing up to grasp the nightstand nearby. His eyes were closed tight as he bent at the waist, still in obvious pain. His breathing had become rapid, erratic.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Padmé called out to him, panicked. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
He raised a hand now to quiet her and he began to speak after drawing in a sharp breath. "The Council.I feel as if.as if." He couldn't finish his sentence. The thought was too terrible to even voice. But he knew it was true, a sense this strong never lied. He felt the pain of his brethren, falling, dying. With each pulsing of his temples he felt another Jedi life being snuffed out quickly, brutally. It was a systematic extermination, but by whom? "I need to get to the communications room.now." He emphasized the last word and looked to Padmé as he said it. She only nodded, stunned and afraid for him.  
  
~  
  
They were both standing at the communications room, Obi-Wan with his tunic loosely draped over his broad shoulders, fastened precariously so that his chest was half exposed. In her own rush, she'd only slipped on a robe. Her mind still raced with questions, but she would dare not speak now as he finished punching in the codes to reach Coruscant, more specifically, the Temple.  
  
All that replied was a static strewn hologram and dissonant noise. He had glanced back to her with such horror and anguish reflected in his eyes that she was taken aback. She frowned and brought her hand up to rest upon his shoulder. "What is it," she asked him in a whisper.  
  
"They're dead," came his simple reply. But now he was not looking at her, but rather through her and to some unknown place, some vision that danced in his Force-filled mind. As he had now let the Force completely overtake him and control his every move. It was all he could do and then he heard it, a soft din of a voice in his head.  
  
Survived, I have. Protect her, you must.  
  
His blue-green orbs came back to her now, focusing on her wide dark eyes, filled with longing questions. Master Yoda was alive, and in hiding, that much he knew. Who could have done this, who could have made Master Yoda flee?  
  
Alive and Changed, your apprentice is.  
  
"Changed," he asked himself. And now the din inside his head vanished just as suddenly as it had come. Master Yoda would no longer communicate, as it was too dangerous. And now an eerie realization gripped him, Anakin was alive and he'd turned, fully. It's the only way he could have survived the smoldering pit. But how could he have recovered so quickly, and was it he who killed them, did away with his beloved Order in what seemed like one fail swoop?  
  
Padmé's dark eyes had been fixed on him and they begged for an explanation. "Obi-Wan, tell me," she pleaded in a soft voice.  
  
"They're dead, the Jedi. Anakin.. has," and his voice trailed off as the words choked in his throat.  
  
Her hand flew to her mouth as it gaped open and she stepped back, now coming to the same realization, yet not comprehending as fully as he had. "But.. How?"  
  
"He's turned, Padmé. He's dark now, part of the Dark Side, a child of it. And he's managed to..do away with the Order."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Master Yoda.. He's alive. He spoke to me. We have to leave Padmé, now. before he finds you."  
  
"Finds me?!"  
  
Obi-Wan had now closed the small distance between them and put his hands on her shoulders, blue-green orbs piercing as they gazed down into her wide, brown eyes. "I won't let him hurt you," he said so seriously it would have scared her if she wasn't so deeply in love with him. She could only muster a small nod of compliance.  
  
"Where will we go," she asked him meekly. It seemed she was reduced to this now, when most often she was the one who took charge, and now she had nothing to do but follow.  
  
He seemed to be thinking for a moment as the piercing blue orbs studied her own rich gaze and then ha managed to answer I that low, deep tone she so savored. "I shall find a suitable place, my love. Trust in me."  
  
He had always spoken frankly to her, but something in the way he said this made her passions for him stir more deeply. He truly loved her and she found she felt the exact same way. How could she have wasted so much time in her youth? The distance may have been closed earlier between them. Before Anakin had grown up and complicated things. But she did still love Anakin and she had loved him then. Only, Obi-Wan made her feel differently. She felt more when she was around him, much more than she thought she could feel. And now, lost in his eyes, in their momentary flashes of despair and determination, she replied softly, the very real truth of her love for him evident in her deep brown eyes. "I have always trusted in you, and I always will."  
  
He bent his head forward to plant a kiss on her forehead, moving back to look upon her once more. She was his treasure, the love of his life and he would not give her up. He knew just where to take her, where they'd be safe from him. No one would ever know, and they would stay there as long as need be. Until he felt absolutely sure it was safe to return. "Leave a note for Dormé. Tell her only that you must go and to check the reports coming from Coruscant. Then, and only then, will she understand. Say nothing else. No one must know of our whereabouts."  
  
She only gave a curt nod at the orders. She knew this was serious, there was no need to protest. Though, was it wise to run? "How long Obi-Wan, I have duties and.."  
  
He cut her off quickly. "Your only duty now is to remain alive. You have told me yourself the state of the Senate. After this, much deterioration and chaos will follow. I care only for you now, Padmé. Whether or not you are the only hope for the future, you are my only hope."  
  
She could not help but let a small smile cross her lips and she leaned her face, standing on the tips of her toes, to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. He had returned the kiss just as tenderly.  
  
"Pack lightly, only what you absolutely need," he said just after their lips had parted.  
  
With that he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze and he turned to go and ready his own supplies in his quarters. He would have to make ship arrangements as well. Padmé understood all this and moved toward her own quarters to begin packing. Her mind was racing with all that had been revealed. She should have been tired, but she wasn't and she guessed Obi- Wan was not either. But they had miles to go before they could sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~To be continued~*~*~*~ 


	5. Dedication

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long guys; I had major writer's block. Thank you to all the reviewers for your kindness. This next chapter is a bit short and mostly Obidala fluff. I avoided any specific smuttiness, so I wouldn't have to give it the NC-17 rating, but it's steamy. ;) Enjoy.  
  
And on a side note, a good many Obidala writers on ff.net have received flaming reviews from Ani/Ami shippers. I believe this to be unfair. If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen. Don't read a story clearly labeled Obidala when you know you hate the pairing. It makes little sense to me.  
  
To all my fellow Obidalas, keep the love alive! We know the truth! ;) ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The cold air of space had taken its toll on her and she shivered a bit in the co-pilot's seat within the small cockpit. Obi-Wan seemed calmed despite this situation, as he fumbled with controls and coordinates on the computer screen. They had made the jump to light speed about an hour ago. It wouldn't be long, she guessed, until they'd exit hyperspace and this veil of mystery would be lifted. Where were they going? And would they truly be safe? She wagered that Anakin would now be searching for them, and he would not stop until they were both dead. What better way to usher in a new life by destroying the links to your old one? It made perfect sense to her, and undoubtedly to Anakin as well.  
  
Obi-Wan could sense that Padmé's thoughts lingered on her husband, or what was left of her husband. He felt the slight twinge of jealousy he'd often experienced when observing the young couple in the prime of their marriage. That was all done with now and he mentally chastised himself, clearing his mind of all thoughts now and concentrating on the task at hand. It would not be long now until they reached their destination: the planet Shekila, known to only a few Jedi masters within the Order. The Jedi had many such planets (most uninhabited) where they could go for protection. Obi-Wan was sure Anakin would know nothing of Shekila's existence, since he himself would not have known if he had not been shown the place by Qui-Gon. After a particular grueling mission, when he was still a Padawan, Qui-Gon had landed their vessel on the lush green pastures of the virtually deserted planet. It was a perfect "escape." Once there, he could truly contemplate their situation better and find a real solution. They could not hide forever, as he was not adept to hiding and neither was Padmé. He would think there and keep her safe. That was the next step. A small sigh escaped his lips and out of the corner of his eye he could see her turning her face and feel her concerned look. A tiny smile tugged at his lips and he spoke softly, eyes never leaving the screen. "Get some rest, I'll wake you when we arrive."  
  
"I'm fine," she replied softly, gazing at him as she leaned her head back on the headrest. And she truly was, fine that is, as long as she was with him. She was content to sit there and just watch him working feverishly to try and get them to safety, more specifically, herself to safety. He brushed off all concern for himself in practically every situation. Lucky for him, she took the weight of concern for him. She always had, it seemed. Anytime he was feeling low, or under the weather, she was the one who seemed to come through for him. She worried and cared for him like no one else had. Anakin had even commented once, when they were still newlyweds, that she bothered too much for his Master. She had brushed it off then, never wanting to admit to her true feelings. But she'd known all along, hadn't she? From the very first time she'd gazed into those blue- green orbs as a young Queen on Naboo, she'd known the true meaning of what her mother had always told her growing up. When you find that other half that completes you, you'll know. In the pit of your stomach and the depths of your soul, some light will spark and you'll just know. And her mother had smiled every time she said it, perhaps reliving the moment when she too had realized she was hopelessly in love. Padmé now had that same smile on her face as she watched Obi-Wan. He looked up suddenly and raised a brow.  
  
"What is it," he whispered.  
  
She simply shook her head and replied, "nothing.. just watching you work."  
  
She gave him another smile and he could do nothing but return it and watch her a few seconds before reluctantly returning to his duties.  
  
The landing was easy and Obi-Wan could not help but feel certain nostalgia as he gazed out of the view port and onto Shekila. The cockpit was quiet for a long moment before Padmé broke the silence.  
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered, reading his mind almost.  
  
The trees had large, thick stumps that shot up to the heavens. The canopy of the forests could be seen, as the lush green leaves spilled out over the treetops. They had landed in a field of exotic flowers of many different colors, with rolling hills not far off from this particular plateau. There was no wind blowing through the greenery. It was so peaceful, not even nature itself saw fit to disturb the scenario. Three small moons could be seen through the reddish hue of the atmosphere, though it was still daylight. The sun burned bright just opposite the moons. It was a spectacular effect, one that any artist would jump at the chance to capture.  
  
Obi-Wan stood, waking both Padmé and himself from their reverie. Padmé followed suit, and walked close behind him as he exited the cockpit.  
  
They exited the ship hand in hand, their footfalls clacking on the metal ramp and the sounds dying as their feet touched onto the soft grass.  
  
"Shekila," Obi-Wan whispered. "It's an unknown planet, reserved for Jedi use."  
  
Padmé started to ask a question, but Obi-Wan quickly intercepted it, anticipating the inquiry.  
  
"No," he said, "he will not know. Very few of the Masters know of this particular planet. It is very out of the way from most Republic star systems. I only know of it myself, because Qui-Gon happened to show it to me on one of our earlier missions. Otherwise, Padawans are not to know of this place."  
  
Padmé leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close as he took in a breath. Their eyes could not be pried from the gorgeous surroundings just as their minds were given no rest from the worries that plagued them both. She turned her body now, to face him and buried her head in his chest. He replied by wrapping both arms around her and holding her close. He kissed the top of her head gently, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.  
  
"I love you," he whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
  
She nodded into his chest, not wanting to break the embrace. He truly made her feel safe. Slowly, her head tilted up meet his gaze as he looked down at her, a small smile on his lips. She went up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his. The two fell into a passionate kiss. It was feverish, but gentle all at once. Both were hungry for each other, lost in the touch and feel of one another's skin. But their love shone through it all, adding such tenderness to their touches as Obi-Wan moved his hands slowly along the curves of her body.  
  
"Love you so much," she whispered into his mouth as she was drawn deeper into the kiss, and lured into a feverish state by the feel of his hands, her own hands wrapped around his neck, pulling at him desperately.  
  
As if something had shot up from the ground and pulled them down, they simultaneously fell upon the soft grass, Padmé coming down upon Obi-Wan, her chest crushing against his. They had pulled away from the kiss long enough to gaze into each other's eyes. A comfortable silence passed between them and they spoke volumes with just their eyes. The situation seemed out of place at a time like this, but both of them needed one another. One fed off the love of the other. It was not only a source of comfort, but of energy as well. Padmé slowly lowered her head down, so that their lips barely touched. She had relaxed, concentrating on the rise and fall of his chest with his breath.  
  
"Don't ever leave me," she whispered, her lips barely moving and grazing his as he spoke. She felt the electric tingle of her lips spread down throughout her body and peak her desire for him, her innate need for this man.  
  
"Never," he whispered back. "You're stuck with me, m'lady," he quipped, still whispering.  
  
She smiled, a lustful desire now evident in her eyes and she closed the small gap between their lips, closing her mouth onto his, his tongue slipping naturally inside the opening. The kiss was powerful and Obi-Wan felt his arousal reach a record peak. He was not used to this at all. Padmé had helped him become accustomed to following his more primal instincts. And he felt comfortable with her in his arms, more so than he ever remembered having felt. It was so different from any other experience, from meditation, from anything he had ever done in the past to release the stresses that plagued him.  
  
And now, as Obi-Wan tightened his grip around her and began to move his hands underneath her clothing, Padmé settled into her own calm. If she were not breathing and feeling his warm skin against her own, she would have thought herself dreaming. Her mind seemed to shut down from reality when locked in these embraces with him. They were so unlike anything she'd ever experienced. And as the changed from reddish hues to purple and orange as the sun began to set, Obi-Wan and Padmé fell into each other with soft cries of pleasure, which were the only sounds that could be heard in the field.  
  
  
  
Dawn found them snuggled against one another, the blades of grass surrounding them and framing their form. Bundled on top of them was their discarded clothing, used as blankets to shield the cold of the evening. Padmé blinked her eyes open, her head was resting atop Obi-Wan's muscular chest. She let her hand make a soft trail from his chest down to his stomach and she rested her head on her chin, her dark eyes moving to rest on his slumbering face. He looked like a child when he slept, she always thought so and smiled.  
  
Obi-Wan's own eyes opened and squinted as the rays of light penetrated them. The first thing to come into focus was Padmé's smiling face and it made him smile sweetly as well. He ran his hand up to cup her cheek and she leaned her head into his touch.  
  
"You're up early," he said softly, as he stretched a bit under her.  
  
"We have a lot to do today."  
  
"Do we," he asked mischievously, arching a brow and smiling as he did so.  
  
Padmé let a soft laugh escape her lips and she gave him a light push with her hand. "Don't poke fun. We have."  
  
"I know, a lot to do," he finished. "I will do something about a shelter."  
  
"Does your Jedi training include architecture," she asked with a smile.  
  
He laughed in his low gruff voice, his chest moving with the peals. "Something like that, love. It may not be a Senatorial suite, but it will be suitable."  
  
She moved up along the length of his body and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "We'll see," she said as she gave him a small wink and rolled off him, taking her clothing with her.  
  
Indeed, they had a lot to do. But building would not be the bulk of the work. Planning their next move would be an unavoidable and necessary task they would have to undertake. If they ever wanted to return to civilization, they had to figure out a way to fool Anakin, to fool those that threatened them, specifically her. But, as Obi-Wan watched his lover dress in the early morning light of Shekila, he was not so sure he wanted to return to civilization.  
  
~*~To Be Continued~*~ 


	6. Complication

Author's Note: Oh wow, thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are the best! Keep them coming! This chapter is very short but there is nothing else to add to it; I think it stands on it's own. It's a very special chapter and very dear to me, as I hope it will be to all of you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a week since they'd arrived on the planet of Shekila. Obi-Wan had managed to build a quaint shelter using his lightsaber and his hands as his only tools. The shelter had three wooden walls and a nice thatched roof. He'd used a good deal of wood from the trees in the forest and large leaves for the roofing. Obi-Wan and Padmé spent their nights there, and they fit comfortably inside. They'd decided not to use the ship for shelter to keep its energy reserves intact. On occasion, they would head to the ship for supplies, but they remained in their forest shelter, which was conveniently located near a small stream, with a spring not far off. Padmé was thoroughly enjoying this experience of living off the land. To her, it was like a welcome homecoming, having been raised a farm girl on the hills of Naboo. Obi-Wan was just pleased to see Padmé so calm and content.  
  
The sun had just risen and it's rays shone through the dense canopy overhead. Padmé was still asleep, snuggled against Obi-Wan's bare chest, her arm draped over his stomach. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she struggled to her feet, throwing off the clothing they had used for covers that night.  
  
Padmé's hand flew to her mouth and she ran toward the stream. Obi-Wan was instantly awake as well. Having felt his love leave so abruptly and so connected with her as he was, he also felt the sudden illness that overcame her. He was up just as fast as she had been and he made for the stream quickly.  
  
When he had reached her, she was crouched on the edge of the bank, coughing. Obi-Wan crouched down beside her and placed his hand gently on her back and brought his other hand around to sweep her hair out of her eyes. He watched her with such soulful caring in his sea green eyes. He knew as well as she did what this meant.  
  
He helped her get to her feet, and she was still wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, supporting her as they slowly walked back toward the shelter.  
  
"Obi-Wan," she whispered, glancing up at him.  
  
"I know darling," he interrupted her. He turned his head and placed a tender kiss on her temple. A thin layer of sweat framed her face from the ordeal and she seemed paler than usual.  
  
When they arrived at the shelter he helped her sit down on the soft bed of cloth and leaves. He took a seat next to her and again wiped some hair from her eyes. She looked at him now with a question in her eyes. She reached up and took his large hand in hers.  
  
"I'm happy my love," he said gently as if reading the question. And he smiled tenderly, the glint in his eye one of pride, the pride of a father.  
  
Padmé smiled back weakly. But then, she was struck by a sudden thought and her unease became evident. Her hand went to her stomach and she moved it absently in soft circles. She went pale again and her eyes were dark with concern. "What if," she whispered.  
  
Obi-Wan became grave as well, his expression matching her own. He nodded slightly and finished with a desperate tone to his usually calm voice, "what if it's Anakin's? I suppose it is possible."  
  
Padmé got to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him toward her. He wrapped his own arms around her waist.  
  
"You're the true father of my child, no matter what the fact," she whispered into his ear and planted a kiss on his cheek, moving then to kiss his lips.  
  
He returned the kiss and moved his head back to regard her with a smile and a small nod. "I will take care of you both. I will never let any harm come to either you, or my child."  
  
He moved his own hand to her stomach now and kissed her lips again. A thin veil of tears threatened the Jedi master. A child. Even if it were not biologically his, he would always love it as if it was. And the woman he loved was having this child. He would have a family. He would be a father. All things he never thought he'd be.  
  
Padmé smiled and the tears streaked down her face now. "I'm going to be a mother," she said softly, choking on a sob. Her hand again went to her stomach, and moved to intertwine its fingers with Obi-Wans.  
  
He nodded and glanced down at her stomach, the expression on his face tender and joyful. He did not want to think just now what this could mean for them. He did not want to think what would happen if Anakin found out he may or may not have offspring. He did not even want to consider the complications that could arise from this. For now, he would let the sheer joy of the moment wash over them. The worrying would come later. They were going to be parents after all. And every parent must face challenges. Only, their challenges would be unlike anyone else's.  
  
~*~To Be Continued~*~ 


	7. Assimilation

Author's Note: Thank you for the incredible feedback. I know it took a loooooong time for this part, but school has got me swamped. This part is pretty short too, but again, I felt it stands on it's own. It's kind of sad, but alas, that's life my friends. So, cats and kittens, here it is, the next installment of my take on a timeless classic. Please review, as I love feedback.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Padmé was sitting by the stream, her feet tucked to the side, one hand lazily running through the water. She was gazing into the water, lost in thought, as Obi-Wan prepared a fire for the evening. She moved her eyes suddenly to look up at him as he lay the blocks of wood on the hearth.  
  
The past weeks had been bitter sweet. Obi-Wan had tried to breech the subject of what they would do after the baby was born. Several times he'd begun, and several times she'd refused, changing the subject instantly. She could see he was thinking about it. Constantly, his eyes had this distant quality they took on only when he was in deep contemplation. He meditated far more often than when they'd first arrived.  
  
"So," she began softly, "aren't you going to try and give me the daily sermon?"  
  
He let a sigh escape him and he put down the last load of wood. He stood straight, sea green eyes looking at her, taking in the sight of her. It was picturesque, her still-thin form sitting beside the sparkling stream. She had the glow of motherhood, though not the visible signs. The slight curve of her stomach was barely noticeable to anyone but him. He memorized her very shape and form, everyday he studied her as if that would be the last time he ever saw her. He treasured each moment he had with her, and somehow, deep inside, he knew he had to, because at any moment fate might tear him away. He pushed that wary thought to the back of his mind and he began speaking, his own husky voice low and almost monotone.  
  
"You've been quite adamant in avoiding the subject. I thought, perhaps, I'd let you take the initiative."  
  
"Well, I have," she replied, turning her head to gaze out at the water again. It hurt her to look at him, because she knew the ultimate decision would not be a happy one. She supposed that's why she'd prolonged the discussion.  
  
"One thing is for certain," he began again, trying to put things gently. "You will have to give birth here."  
  
She gave a small, weak nod. She was happy about the fact they would get to stay longer but.. "What happens after the baby is born?"  
  
Another soft sigh escaped his lips and he moved to walk closer to her. He went down on one knee by her side, his large hands coming to take one of her own. He gazed into her eyes, communicating with all his soul how very much he loved her and how nothing could change that.  
  
"We will have to leave.. To someplace free from Separatist influence, as it is clear Anakin is allied with the forces behind the Separatist Movement. It must be someplace where you can trust the leaders and where there is little chance you can be traced there."  
  
"How would I know who has gone to the side of the Separatists? And either way, the Republic has surely stopped functioning by now. There may not even be sides."  
  
"Was there anyone you felt you could trust, any colleague of yours that you would not suspect to be corrupted?"  
  
Padmé reflected for a moment, looking away then turning to face him again. Her dark eyes stared into his for a long moment before she began to speak again.  
  
"There is one.. Bail Organa, of Alderaan. He was always a trusted friend and he backed Naboo and our causes a great many times. I do not think anyone would trace us there and he may be able to help us."  
  
"He will have to help us remain inconspicuous. It will require a great deal of assistance on his part.. And perhaps even a risk. Do you think he'd be willing?"  
  
"I managed to build a strong relationship with Senator Organa, I doubt he'd refuse us in our time of need. He was a great supporter of the Jedi as well," she suddenly looked down before she went on. "He must have been stricken to learn," and there she stopped without continuing. Finishing the sentence was too painful and she chided herself for reminding Obi-Wan.  
  
"I am reminded everyday my love," he said in a whisper, reading her thoughts. He decided it best not to dwell on the subject and he continued on the topic at hand. "If he will help us, then we may have found a temporary solution, but."  
  
Padmé looked up into his eyes again. The blue-green orbs had turned stormy almost, dark and unreadable. She sensed his unease and she grew concerned.  
  
"But?" She asked, desperate for the answer.  
  
"Our child Padmé, no one must know this child belongs to us.. To you."  
  
Her eyes went wide suddenly, tears beginning to rise and threatening her as she pushed them back. "What," she whispered.  
  
"That is why you must give birth here. No one must know you were pregnant. If the wrong person were to find out, Anakin may get word of your being with child. And he may, naturally, assume the child was his. That being said, he would surely hunt you down with more ferocity. He would want the child for himself, want to turn it into what he has become. The child of a Jedi is a commodity, to Sith in particular. And to you, I cannot even think what he would do to you. And so, for both your sakes, no one, save maybe Organa himself, must ever know you gave birth."  
  
Obi-Wan was solemn, but almost calm in his manner, as he had just spoken the unspeakable. Give up her motherhood?! Was he out of his mind?! This was her child. This was her family. Tears streamed down her face, as she could no longer hold them back. The emotional strain was too great. Obi- Wan placed a hand on her cheek and she jerked her face away.  
  
"How can you say this to me," she almost hissed. "Don't you understand what you're saying? You'd be willing to give up your family?"  
  
"To save them, yes," he answered her calmly, though he was hurt by her having shied away from him. And he was hurt that they would have to give up the identity of their child, their family. He was given this family, this blessing, and now it was being taken away just as quickly as it had come. "Please Padmé, try and understand."  
  
"Understand?! Understand what? That I have to give up my own baby!" She was angry, and the tears would not stop. She was shaking visibly and her heart was breaking.  
  
Obi-Wan moved closer to her and pulled her towards him. It was difficult having to be the strong one, the decisive one. He had been the constant so often in his Jedi career, and this time he found it hard to keep his calm. A large part of him wanted to collapse emotionally. Padmé was the definition of strength to him. He'd never seen anyone more resilient. And, though she now wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest, he knew she was the stronger one. He knew she'd pull through better than he could. Though they would both have to find the way to live on.  
  
"We'll see him grow Padmé. We'll be there every step of the way," he whispered to her, trying to soothe both their pain.  
  
She looked up at him and nodded, still sobbing desperately. Her head again buried itself in his chest and he held tightly to her. They stayed that way for a long time until her sobs died down. He had begun rocking her gently; kissing her hair and stroking his hand up and down her back.  
  
After a long while, she'd picked her head back up to look into his eyes. He looked down at her, his soul bared and exposed within those blue-green orbs, just for her. And she spoke very softly, her voice a bit hoarse from crying. "You said 'him'."  
  
He could only smile and he bent down to press his lips to hers. He pulled his head back a bit, his lips still mere inches away from her own and whispered, "I love you, both of you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~To Be Continued~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Recollection

Author's Note: I am so so so incredibly sorry this took so long. Life got complicated. I will try to update more frequently. This is a short chapter but it's important too. I just want to wet your appetites. ;) Stay with me guys. And please more feedback. It keeps me going. ;) Also, for new readers, remember that this was begun before Epi 2 came out so these were my early speculations and I must continue on this story line. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Padmé was recalling Sola now, her sister and the family she had coveted. She was sitting beside the little stream again, her belly rounder, though her form was still thin and gaunt. She had been feeling sickly and her body felt so very frail. Her strong will was of no use to a weakened body. There were worries within her that did not let her rest. She knew something was wrong, terribly wrong and she could feel it. And being out here, in the wilderness of Shekila, was not helping very much. She was in need of nutrition, medical care, and above all else, she was in need of worry-free relaxation.  
  
"Padmé," Obi-Wan whispered from behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders as he crouched down behind her. He did not want her to see the concern in his eyes, a concern he had carried like a badge for weeks.  
  
She felt tears well up in her eyes and she spoke, her voice breaking as she did, "Something's wrong Obi-Wan, I know it."  
  
"No darling, but there is something, something I only just realized today. It may be why."  
  
"Why I am so weak," she said turning to face him now, her voice almost desperate. "What is it, tell me please," she pleaded.  
  
Obi-Wan placed his hand on the top of her round belly and moved it in gentle circles. "There are two," he whispered very quietly, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Padmé's chocolate brown eyes widened, they had lost much of their glimmer in the last few days and now she seemed a mix of surprise, happiness, and despair. This meant she would now have two children taken from her. "Twins.."  
  
"Yes, love, twins, "he replied with a small nod, his hand going up to gently wipe the tears that ran down her pale cheeks.  
  
"No, but, this means...that I must give up two," she spoke more loudly now, and she rose with Obi-Wan's help, her hands working to wipes the bits of leaves and grass from her white gown. "I won't Obi-Wan..I simply cannot."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed now and looked down. He felt defeated and as weak as she was physically now. He was so worried for her. The twins would be hard to let go, it is true. But if he could not find the way to make her snap out of he misery and care for her body, they would all be lost to him. "Padmé," he said more determined now, lifting his head, "don't you understand? We will not have twins, and I will not have you if you continue on this path. There is no other way my love. We have discussed it to no end and still you have given up."  
  
She looked indignant for a moment but that resolve crumbled and she looked as if she might fall. Obi-Wan was there quickly, to gather her up into his arms and she looks up into his worry-strewn face with a soft smile. "You're always there to catch me when I fall," she whispered.  
  
"Always," he whispered back, "and forever."  
  
"I'm sorry," she confided," I don't know what's come over me. But Obi-Wan, I need more, I need medicine and care..and"  
  
"And happiness and calm," he interrupted. "And you will have none of that if we leave this place now. I will use all my power and strength to take care of you. These children will be born and they will be healthy and fit like their mother." He sounded more the Jedi now than the father. He was taking charge.  
  
He was right, of course. Obi-Wan's senses were getting sharper in this place and he felt forlorn, as if the world outside was crumbling and he could sense it. Sometimes he spoke while looking out at the stars and he would say he could feel the pain of thousands and hear the cries of those in strife. "The galaxy dies," he said one night. "It dies and there is nothing we can do, not now."  
  
Padmé snapped out of her reverie and she spoke softly, "I know, I know I must stay here. Take me to the ship. We need to gather more supplies. And I must gather my strength" 


	9. Enlightenment

Author's note: I'm on a roll tonight. I am having a little writing frenzy. But the ideas keep coming. R&R please. ;) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had been watching him for hours. He had on only the dirty beige pants that he'd been wearing for a few days. His bare chest was covered in sweat and dirt and glistened as the moisture caught the glare of the burning sun overhead. He'd found a field and set the floating training remote for advanced. She assumed he needed to vent frustration and anguish. He swung the blue lightsaber around, catching two quick shots fired off by the remote.  
  
Padmé was leaning against one of the tall, old trees that surrounded the field. She recalled now how she once watched him train from the window of her bedroom on Naboo, when she was still Queen. It was the day of the Parade and she assumed he was remembering his Master's death. Again, the training session was done to relieve the anguish that plagued him. She saw on his face then, what she saw now. His expression was cold and hard, as if a million things were running through his head at once. And when he blocked an attack it was with his full force, grunting as he did so.  
  
When the program ended he turned the saber off and leaned over, breathing heavily and bringing a big hand up to wipe his brow. The strands of golden brown hair were stuck to his face and forehead, wet from perspiration. The strands of his beard hung down as well, the colors darkened from the moisture. He huffed as he stood upright again and clipped the saber to his belt. He lifted his right hand, palm open and called the remote to him with his powers. He closed his hands around it and bent over to lay it gently in it's box. It was then when he lifted his head up to take notice of her as he was fastening the box shut.  
  
She was wearing a thin white gown, and the curve of her belly was so much that as she walked forward and towards him her back was arched to support the weight. She gave him a smile. She was glowing with full, red lips and glittering eyes. Her hair was fuller and she looked almost ethereal to him. He stood up straight very slowly, taking in her beauty in the sunlight. He skin was pale but the color mixed with the sun made it look like smooth cream. His mouth was half open and he spoke gently. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. "It catches me off guard sometimes"  
  
She smiled brightly now, the smile she gave only to him, her teeth showing a bit through the slightly parted lips. "You only say that because I am carrying your children."  
  
He laughed lightly, "Oh, so they are my children now, what happened to our children."  
  
"On better days," she said, moving her head to the side and letting a small laugh escape her lips.  
  
He moved closer to her and put a strong, muscled arm around her waist. She leaned forward to press her lips to his. As she opened her mouth to let his tongue slide in she could taste the salty perspiration and now she threw her arms around his neck and stood on tip toe to pull him closer. He wrapped the other arm around her and crushed her to him.  
  
She pulled away a little to stare into those stormy blue-green eyes. "Feeling better," she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Much better," he whispered back so intensely it sent shivers through her. And his eyes seemed to look right through her and into her soul as he dipped in for another kiss.  
  
She was elated to see him in this mood. She knew the raining sessions always made him feel a little bit more like himself. But it had been days since he'd reacted to her the way he was now. She was afraid that perhaps the strain of being in hiding and expecting children had taken their toll on him.  
  
He pulled back now and looked at her with a shocked expression as if he'd read her thoughts and then he leaned forward and purred in her ear, "Never Padmé..do you understand? You could never take a toll on me."  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes, letting he cheek rest against his and she whispered back into his ear, "I love you so much. And no matter what happens, never forget that."  
  
"I won't my love, you will always be in my heart, until the day I die and forever after," he said to her as he pulled back to look into her eyes.  
  
--  
  
That night they lay in each other's arms, Padmé curled up on Obi-Wan's chest and his arm wrapped tightly around her. She was concentrating on the rise and fall of his chest with his even breaths to try and sleep when she felt him stir and whisper, "I know what I must do."  
  
"What do you mean," she answered softly, not moving, "do about what?"  
  
"When you and the children are safe on Alderaan with the Senator," he continued, "I must go and find Master Yoda. I understand his meaning now."  
  
"What," she asked moving her head to look up at him as he now sat up. She sat up with him and looked puzzled. "Meant about what, what are you on about?"  
  
"Remember on that last communication to the Council on Naboo, Master Yoda said to me that you were the key to our future, that I must protect you."  
  
She nodded, "Yes, and."  
  
"And," he cut her off, a bit of excitement in his tone, "don't you see? The children are our future. They are children of Jedi, Padmé. They are the future of the Jedi, the future of the galaxy."  
  
She took in a breath and she gasped. And deep inside she felt the fear a mother feels when she sends her child off and into battle. But the freedom fighter within her knew this might be the only way, if Obi-Wan was right and her children did hold such power. "But I am not a Jedi," she whispered trying hard to hold on to her children as she had been doing all along it seems.  
  
"It does not matter darling, they hold all the power of a Jedi," he said as gently as he could. He now felt her unease, and feeling the part of the father, felt her worries within himself. "They are our only hope my love. You know I speak the truth."  
  
She nodded and looked down at her belly, placing both her hands across the top. "How can you feel so much happiness and love and so much pain and sadness all at once," she asked in a very soft voice.  
  
Obi-wan leaned over and put an arm around her, pulling her near and pressing his forehead against hers. He felt just the way she did and he knew that this path they were choosing would not be an easy one. 


End file.
